


Vanguard

by MEcLance



Series: Journey to The Beyond [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Divergence, Crushes, Falling In Love, Freedom Characters, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEcLance/pseuds/MEcLance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander John Shepard.  N7 Marine, biotic and the hero of the Blitz.  He enlisted in the Alliance military on the day he turned eighteen, following his parents footsteps; to serve the Alliance.  But, he would never thought of actually saving the galaxy from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Commander Shepard, Vanguard/Spacer/War Hero. This is my FIRST time *ever* writing a fan fiction. "Vanguard" basically follows the ME 1 plotline with minor/major alteration which will affect ME2 and ME3's plotline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real one starts the next chapter. This is just something I came up with while working on Chapter 1. I'll probably scrap this one or edit later on.

 

Prologue

Trust a mother to worry about everything. “Mom, you’re choking me,” Shepard said, struggling to break free from his mother’s fierce hug.

Hannah released her son and smirked.  “Can’t a mother express her love?”

“Not if her child dies in the process,” Shepard said, smirking as well.  “Which I don’t think you’d want that.”

“Can’t be helped.  I know we signed for the military life but I’m your mother; I have every right to worry about you, _especially_ you,” Hannah cups her hands onto Shepard’s cheek, looking intently into Shepard’s eyes.

( _It’s not like I can do anything about it)_ Shepard mused.

“But what you did on Elysium was amazing.  You showed me that you can handle difficult situation with ease.  I’ve never treated you like an adult as I should’ve and I’m proud to be your mother,” Hannah looking dead into Shepard’s eyes, locking blue with blue, absently stroking her son’s cheek with her thumb.

She didn’t really need to voice out her confession to her son.  Shepard knew everything just by looking into his mother’s blue eyes just as Hannah knew everything by looking into her son’s eyes.  _Well, not everything, that’d make a very awkward situation indeed,_

“I know, Mom.”

Shepard hugged her mother fiercely this time.  “I love you, Mom,” he whispered.

“I love you too, John,” Hannah whispered back.

“Say, there are only a few days of shore leave before both of us have to report back to duty.  How about we spend the remaining days together, we can share stories and stuff.  We won’t get this chance as often you know.”

“I’d like that, Mom. I’d really like that,” Shepard said, smiling.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Humanity is still considered second rate citizen even after having an embassy on the Citadel!  We need to step it up or we’ll be nothing more than the volus or the elcor.  Ignored until a dire situation comes up, even then it’s not enough!” Ambassador Udina said angrily.

It’s true that humanity was granted an embassy on the Citadel in recognition of their growing power and influence in the galactic community but it also caused some friction with other Citadel races that had waited decades for such recognition.  Other races that already had a place in the Citadel felt that humanity was still in its infancy and shouldn’t be granted such authority.

“Well, what do you propose humanity do?  We don’t even have --”

Admiral Hackett was quickly cut off as Udina responded, “We can start off by inducting a human representative into the Spectre.”

“And how do you plan to do that?  What you’re proposing is not something that can achieve so easily,” Captain Anderson interjected.  “It’s impossible considering humanity current situation.”

“Anderson’s right.  Getting a human inducted into the Spectre seems unlikely,” Hackett looking intently at Udina.  “… Unless you already have someone in mind?”

Udina was pacing in his office back and forth, hands clasped behind his back.  “I’ve narrowed down the candidates to one person.  I’m sure you both are quite familiar with him,” He stopped abruptly in front of the two men.  “He proved himself during the Blitz.  Hold off the enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived.”

Anderson huffed exasperatedly, but smiled.  “Commander Shepard.  He would be an excellent example for humanity.  Not bad Udina.”

“Shepard’s the only reason Elysium is standing today.  A soldier like him would be perfect for job,” Hackett interjects.  “I don’t we need to discuss any further, don’t you think?”

Udina nodded.   “So it would seem.  Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to make arrangements with the Council.”

 

And just like, humanity has a new representative and a _hero_ for the whole galaxy to see.  Little did they know, their decision would make a significant impact to the galaxy and never before had other races depended on humanity to protect them from what’s coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what was I thinking >.> Ah well the damage has already been done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard finally gets to see the prototype frigate, SSV Normandy. But, before that, Anderson and Hackett has an announcement specifically for Shepard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrgh! It took sooo long for me to write a decent chapter. I keep adding lines to fill in the plot holes. Plus, I wasn't sure if I did the dialogue writing thing right. Anyways, I finally finished writing this chapter and am moving on to the next one. Enjoy!

Shepard served within the Alliance military, both as an N7 Marine and a gifted biotic user, but first and foremost as a soldier. ( _A damn good one_ )

 

_Never doubt your comrades.  Trust their skill on the battlefields just as they trust yours._

Don’t be an embarrassment to yourself by declining offers given by the Alliance.  A once in a lifetime opportunity, take it or lose it, no matter how under qualified you think you think you are. 

 

But the offer that Shepard’s presented with… Well, he had learned many things to know after graduating from the infamous N7 program, when rare opportunities are presented to you, you take it, no questions asked.  After all, golden opportunities like this doesn’t come by very often, for a good reason.  Only the best of the best are presented with opportunities like the one Shepard’s presented with.

 

_No way in hell I’m going to decline this offer.  Fat chance._

Declining the offer would be a stupid move.  Especially when that offer was given by none other than Captain Anderson himself, the one of the most talented Marine the N7 has to offer and survivor of the First Contact War that gave --him--, Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, the offer, personally.

 

He could still remember the celebrations he had with his friends and family moments after receiving the call from Captain Anderson.

 

He could still hear the words mouthing out of Andersons’s mouth as move speedily down the hallway that soon lead him towards Vancouver’s shuttle hangar where he would be introduced to the biggest project the Alliance, _no_ ; humanity has to offer to him.

 

The prototype “deep scout” frigate, co-developed by the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy with the sponsorship of the Citadel Council.

 

 

The SSV Normandy SR-1

 

 

Shepard heard all the rumours about the ship, everything from being able to fly quiet and fast, virtually undetectable thanks to the state-of-art stealth technology

_Think of all those credits…  Must’ve cost a fortune._

It didn’t matter though.  He would soon see the grand ship with his own eyes.  If he could, he would be jumping and screaming with right about now. ( _Dignity and pride… C’mon)_

But before that, he has to meet the man who gave him this opportunity.

 

Shepard could never get used to being saluted, even after being promoted to a Commander after the Skyllian Blitz event.  It felt downright uncomfortable being the one people would listen to when it felt he still has a long way to go before he earned their respect.

 

He moved pass the checkpoints along the long hallway and waved off the scanner to identify him before being saluted by the guards manning the door at the end the hall.  He gave a quick salute to the guards and entered the room.

 

As he entered the room, he immediately notices Captain Anderson’s presence, sitting behind his desk, fingers intertwined with his chin resting on top of it.  Before long, a second person emerged from the dark corners of the room, stepping towards Anderson’s desk.

 

_Well, this is unexpected._

Shepard swallowed hard.  He’d never even thought, two top-ranking officers was right in front of him.

“Lieutenant Commander John Shepard,” Captain said, standing up and walking towards Shepard.

 

“Sir,” Shepard replied, snapping a crisp salute.

 

Anderson nodded, gesturing towards Admiral Hackett.  “I trust you’ve heard of Admiral Hackett,” he said, smiling by his own statement.

 

“Sir,” Shepard snapping another crisp salute.

 

Admiral Hackett waved him off.  “At ease, Commander,” walking towards Shepard, and extends his hand for a handshake.  “We don’t need to go all formal today.”

“Sir,” Shepard replied, extending his hands. 

 

“It’s an honour to meet you, sir.”

 

“I won’t bother you with the boring details.  I trust you know the reason why you’re here?”

 

_And the awkward moment ensues._

“No, not really, sir,” Shepard replied sheepishly, eyes darting away.  “I was only told that I have impressive service and was to be a part of a new prototype Alliance frigate, the Normandy and uh… there were other things mention but….”  Shepard rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Admiral Hackett raised an eyebrow, causing Shepard to fluster a bit.

 

Anderson interjects, crooking a smile at Shepard.  “Well, I would’ve been able to tell you everything if you hadn’t hung up on me.”

 

To Shepard’s surprise, Hackett was actually chuckling when Anderson finished talking.  Shepard’s cheeks were growing redder by the second.

 

_Oh god… Kill me now.  This is such an embarrassment!_

“Boys will be boys, I guess.  Even for a soldier like you,” Hackett said, lips tugged into small, warm, though amused smile.

Shepard felt his heart sink, excitement diminishing.

 

“Why don’t we pretend this never happened and tell you what you’re _supposed_ to know,” Hackett said as he gestured towards Anderson.

Shepard doubts they’ll just ‘pretend’ it didn’t happen, but was glad they didn’t feel disappointed of his behaviour.

 

Anderson nodded and looked towards Shepard.  “Humanity has proven itself to the galaxy that they can stand on equal grounds with other advanced races the galaxy has to offer.”

 

“But even with all our advancement, we’re still treated as second rate citizens.  Having an embassy on the Citadel didn’t help much either.  A blight to the galaxy as the batarians would say,” Hackett added.

 

“Maybe it’s because Udina’s attitude was getting too much for them,” Anderson smirked.  “But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get results, even if his methods are a bit unorthodox.”

 

_Get to the point here! I want to see the Normandy!_

Shepard interjects.  “Will all due respect, sir.  But what does that have to with me?  I’m just a soldier, nothing mo--.”

 

“With all due respect, Commander.  _You_ have to do with everything we’re about to tell you.  Keep your opinions to yourself.  The sooner we get to tell you what’s needed to be told, the sooner you get to see the ship.” Hackett said, cutting off Shepard.

 

_You said I could go all informal…_

“… As I was saying,” Anderson continued.  “Udina wants the Spectre to have a human representative.  Simply put, to get humanity one step closer to having a seat in the Council.  And we want _you_ to be that human representative.”

 

Shepard doesn't quite believe what he's hearing.  Him?  A Spectre?  Shepard’s ears must have been filled with wax because he thought he misheard Anderson.

“Sir?”

 

“Don’t look so surprised, Shepard.  Your experience on the battlefield proves you’ve got what it takes to _be_ a Spectre. Even your biotic abilities are a force to be reckoned with.  True, your behaviour is… quite different when you’re not on the field, but when you _are_ , well, I don’t think I need to tell _you_ about that.”  Hackett responded, sensing Shepard’s doubts.  “So, don’t sell yourself short, _Commander_.”

 

Shepard was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound was produced. It’s not common to hear that you’re chosen, or _at least_ considered as the human representative to join the Council’s elite agents, the Spectres.

 

“Look, if you don’t want to --,”

 

Shepard immediately responded.  “ No! I mean, yes, wait…”  He struggled, trying to say something without making himself look more like a fool.  Shepard closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “I’d be honoured, sir.”

 

Trust Shepard to give a direct answer. 

 

“Good, I’m sure you’d make humanity and the Alliance proud.  Now, it’s up to the Councils to decide on how you’ll prove your worth,”  Anderson said, nodding and look towards Hackett.  “Told you he’d come around.”

 

Admiral Hackett nodded approvingly.  “I’m sure Udina will finally stop pestering us for a while.”

 

Anderson walked towards the door, gesturing Shepard to open the door.

 

“Now that’s settled.  How about we show you where the Normandy is.” He hesitantly added, “… Don’t answer that.”

 

_I wasn’t going to answer it…_

“Sir.”  He opened the door and waited for Hackett and Anderson to take the lead.  Soon, everything would be revealed to him.

 

_Keep it together, man. You're almost there!_

 

They walked through many doors down the long hallway.  Shepard could clearly see people working through the windows, so absorbed in their work like there wasn’t a world outside their workplace.  From scientists to engineers to researchers, you name it.  The future of humanity was created at a place like this.  The word Alliance has never been so profound for Shepard.

 

Shepard snapped out of his fascination, steering him back to reality, when he nearly walked over Anderson who stopped abruptly in front of him.

 

Anderson raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word, seeing how Shepard continued his ‘daydreaming’. ( _Shepard will never change_ )

Anderson cleared his throat, snapping Shepard’s out of his fascination, _again_. 

 

“You’re in for a real treat, Shepard.  What you’ll be seeing is not something you’d see outside of Alliance HQ,” Anderson said, smirking as he started punching commands on his omnitool."

Shepard looked up, eyes peering through the glass window that clearly shows a darkened hangar.

 

“Light’ em up,” Anderson said, as he entered the final command.

 

Lights gleamed off the black and white Normandy’s metal surface as the ship was slowly revealed with each lit spotlight.  Shepard could clearly see the Alliance’s insignia imprinted on the Normandy’s ship.

 

“Holy shit…”

Shepard’s jaws dropped noticeably.

 

Hackett smirked, looking towards Shepard, amused by the Lieutenant Commander’s clearly stunned expression.  “She does that to new people.  Wouldn’t you say, Anderson?”

 

Anderson covered his mouth with his palm, hiding his not so small grin.

 

The SSV Normandy was the most stunning ship Shepard had seen in his life. A masterpiece itself.  But it was more than that, it was an inspiration.  An inspiration to humanity and other alien races, that by working together, great things can be achieved.

 

"Shepard, how would you like to serve on such a ship? As the Executive Officer no less."

Trust Anderson too for being direct. ( _Sometimes_ )

Shepard couldn’t tell if that was even a question.

 

“It would an honour to serve on the Normandy, sir. But, --“.  Shepard shut his mouth quickly before he embarrasses himself further.

“But…” Hackett said, motioned Shepard to continue.

 

“If I’m to be the XO of the Normandy…  Who’s the CO?”

 

Anderson raised his hand, smiling.  “That’d be me.”

 

“Sir.”

It was all Shepard reply.

 

_Great.  Nice job, brain.  Way to embarrass yourself more._

Anderson nods before looking at Hackett.  They were talking at a lower volume.  Low enough so that Shepard couldn’t hear a word, though their eyes never left Shepard.  For a split second, Shepard remembered the feeling of people looking at him.  Biotics were… treated differently because of their well, biotics.  They ended their conversation with a small nod before Anderson clears his throat.

 

Anderson’s lips tugged into a smile.  “You’re one of the best Marine N7 has to offer, Shepard. We’ve already told you the necessary details.  Now, it’s up to you to decide your fate.  There’s a possibility that you _won’t_ become a Spectre, but the possibility of you becoming a crew of the ship is 100% guaranteed.  _If_ you want that is.  What do you say, son?”

 

Shepard served within the Alliance military, both as an N7 Marine and a gifted biotic user, but first and foremost as a soldier.

 

Don’t be an embarrassment to yourself by declining offers given by the Alliance.  A once in a lifetime opportunity, take it or lose it, no matter how under qualified you think you think you are. 

 

Shepard knew he had to answer within ten seconds or less or he'd lose any more pride he had left, _or what's left of it_.

 

"Sir, it would be an honour, sir."

 

And Shepard didn't lose his pride,  _much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Normandy scene where the lights are lit one by one was inspired by ...you guessed it! The grand reveal of SSV Normandy SR-2! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vy1E4eX484o I really tried to write as awesome as I saw the scenes. The SR-1 never got a "grand" entree other than it flying towards the mass relay back in ME1 in-game. So...yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived; Shepard’s all excited, for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I tried to expand Shepard's journey. So, enjoy!

It’s been a few days since Shepard met Captain Anderson, Admiral Hackett and the Normandy itself.  He’d been told by Anderson that, he won’t come on board the Normandy immediately, that they need to sort out the necessary details before Shepard could officially serve on the Normandy.  So, they’ve given Shepard a temporary place to stay for the next several days, to which he glumly accepted.

 

Shepard still couldn’t get over his excitement of seeing the Normandy for the first time ( _probably never will_ ).  He would be the second-in-command of the Normandy, though he’d hope he was the _Commanding Officer_ but alas, the Alliance had another role for him to play on the ship, bummer.

 

_Someday, I’ll commandeer a ship of my own._

Truth be told, Shepard never really liked waiting around, especially when he’s waiting for further instructions from Captain Anderson.  He’d been told to wait for a couple of days before he could serve as the XO of the Normandy.  He slept very little for the past several days; waiting for Anderson to give him a call.  Shepard wondered about whether or not he should call Anderson instead of waiting, risking the embarrassment itself.

 

_Calling him now would end my suffering…_

Luckily for Shepard, Anderson messaged him before he could even finish his thought.

 

To: Commander Shepard

From: Captain Anderson

 

                Shepard, all the necessary details has been taken care of.  You and I can go on board the Normandy, say… tomorrow?  It took a bit longer than I’d expected but what’s done is done, right?  We can meet up at my office tomorrow at around 0600.  We’ll go together and I’ll introduce you to the crew.

 

Anderson.

 

 

Shepard was relieved after seeing the message he got from Anderson.  His heart was beating fast when he replied; couldn’t think of anything else to say other than a simple ‘thank you’.  Anderson would probably understand why he'd received a message from Shepard which had only two words; _thank you_.  At least that's what Shepard thought.  He surmised that he won’t be sleeping much tonight, _again_ , knowing that he’ll _finally_ get to serve on the Normandy.

 

 

_Big day tomorrow…_

 

 

* * *

 

As Shepard predicted, he slept _very_ little last night.  But that didn’t stop him from getting out of the bed energetically.  It took Shepard not more than a few minutes to make himself look presentable.  First impression was always important.  Then again, when has it _not_?  Soon after, he prepared his breakfast, packed with protein-rich food; being a biotic, he needed a special kind of diet that's different from _non_ -biotic human.  Which Shepard didn’t mind at all; he could eat rich foods and still won’t get fat, ( _one of the benefits of being a biotic, I guess_ ).  He cleaned the dishes and stored them properly before checking his bag one last time before departing, making sure he had brought all the necessities.

 

_Alright, I’m all set.  It’s time to hit the road._

Shepard locked the door behind him and walked towards the nearest shuttle station.  He took the first shuttle along with a few other people, civilians and soldiers alike.  And as usual, some of them looked apprehensively at him the moment they saw his face.  He was a hero, sure, but people still viewed him as a freak, being a biotic tends to do that.  Thankfully, there were others who viewed him more than just a biotic but  _as_ a hero, obviously known of his triumph on the Blitz.  Some of them even asked for his autograph, to which Shepard gladly, albeit shyly gave his autograph as he never been asked to sign an autograph in his entire career,  _his_ autograph, other than signing documents that need his signature.

 

Shepard almost didn’t realised that they’ve arrived at Vancouver’s Alliance Headquarter until the shuttle's door opened.  He had chatted with some of the soldiers, who apparently were biotics as well.  They’d often tell him that he was an inspiration to the other biotics, a motivation to use their abilities to protect humanity and not let some misconceptions about their abilities to get the best of them.  Shepard smiled warmly to that statement, glad that he was able to inspire biotics like him to use their powers for the greater good.

 

He exited the shuttle, not before the soldiers he chatted with saluted him before they went their separate destinations, which Shepard saluted back.  He then proceeded to activate his omnitool, clearly showing 0530 on the screen.  Shepard estimated that he’ll reach Anderson’s office before six.  Couldn't hurt to come in early, he thought.  Thus, he proceeded to walk towards the Alliance Headquarter, towards Anderson’s office.

 

 

 

***

 

“Come in,” Anderson said, hearing his door knocked.

 

“You’re a bit early, Shepard,” Shepard opened the door and closed it before giving Anderson a quick salute.

 

“The shuttle arrived earlier than I’d expected, sir.”  Anderson nodded and gestured Shepard to sit down on the chair in front of him.

 

“Change of plan, Shepard.  Looks like you’ll be introducing yourself to the crew alone.  I’ve got something else to take care of.”

 

“… I thought all the necessary details had been taken care of? Is my --“

 

“No! It’s not that.  I’ve been informed that a Spectre will come on board the Normandy and he needs to discuss some time later.”

Anderson shakes his head disapprovingly.  “They’ve just informed me before you came in.

 

Shepard’s excitement began to diminish at an astonishingly fast rate.

 

“So, does that mean the Normandy will be docked for a few _more_ days?”

 

“Ah.  _That_.  Yes, unfortunately. But, I’ll try to keep it short with the Spectre.  Hopefully we’ll be able to fly by tomorrow, at least.”

Anderson studied Shepard’s facial expression and added.  “I _promise_ , Shepard.”

 

It was like trying to calm a sulking child down, which Shepard was being one right about now.

 

“Sir,” Shepard replied sheepishly, knowing Anderson had seen right through him.

 

“I think we’re pretty done here.  I’ll call you when I’m done here, alright? I’ve already informed the crew that you’ll come on board the Normandy alone.  So, move your ass and start walking, son.”

 

It didn't take long for Shepard to register what Anderson just said.

Shepard was bursting with renewed excitement and got up from the chair, grabbed his bag and charged towards the door.  He opened the door hurriedly before remembering to give Anderson a salute, at least.

 

“GO!” Anderson ordered before Shepard even manages to lift his hand.  An amused smile appeared on Anderson’s face when he ordered Shepard to leave.

 

“R-right,” Shepard replied hastily.  He grabbed his dropped bag during his attempt to salute and ran past the door, forgetting to close the door.

 

Anderson got up and walked towards his office’s door, closing it.  “Shepard will never change,” smiling at his own statement.

 

“Huh, I wonder how the crew will react.”  He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write dialogues and expressions and stuff. Forgive me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew just got word from their CO that their shore leave has extended for one more day. And they’re about to meet their new XO. But not all of them are happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I'm dragging the story here, but I'm the writer here right? :( Anyway, try reading it in a comedic way, it's a lot more entertaining at least. Hope you enjoyed!

Anderson cleared his throat through the Normandy comm.

 

“Well, I have an announcement to make here, so listen well,” He had asked the pilot, Joker to link his comm to every speaker on the Normandy, on the _highest_ volume. 

 

Joker knew that Anderson _knew_ the crew was still sleeping at this time of the day, or at least trying to get out of the bed, _slowly_.  Shore leave was rare and they weren’t about to _not_ spend their precious time worrying about their duty.

 

“It looks like we won’t be leaving today.  I uh, have something to take care of.  If you have something against it, then take it to the higher authority, not me.”

 

Anderson knew his crew didn’t mind that they won’t be leaving Vancouver anytime soon, but it’s still worth mentioning.  He _is_ the Commanding Officer, after all.  ( _Don’t want to think he didn’t care about his job_ ).

 

“I’ll do my best to take care of my business as fast as possible.  So… Just be prepared.”

 

No they won’t.

 

“Oh! Did I mention that we’ll have a new XO?  He’ll come on board the Normandy to introduce himself,” Then, he added as an afterthought.  “In fact, he’s coming right about now.”

 

Anderson quickly cut off the link; obviously have forgotten to tell the crew about their new XO.

 

“WHAT?”  The whole crew practically heard Charles Pressly’s voice travelled through the entire ship when he screamed.  Pressly didn’t like having a newcomer replacing him as the XO of the Normandy, _especially_ him.  It could’ve been much simpler had Anderson mentioned their new XO was Commander Shepard, _the_ hero of Elysium.  The crew was in for a rough ride, maybe even for their XO.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He never thought to actually run across the hallway to reach the docking bay had Anderson not ordered him to.  He nearly ran into some of the people that were in his way.  Shepard quickly apologized but didn’t bother to wait around for the man to respond to Shepard’s apology.  He was in a hurry, after all.

 

_I’ve would arrive sooner if I had Charged through the hallway but NOOO…  Stupid regulations._

Shepard’s biotic had been always more powerful than your average human biotics, destructive even.  Using Charge to get from point A to point B, no matter how far the distance, it would certainly cause a ruckus,  which Shepard desperately wanted to avoid.  Shepard’s biotic skills were comparable to that of the L2s, even the asaris, but he lacked the necessary control to master it.

 

Shepard was panting by the time he reached the Normandy’s docking bay.

 

_The Alliance sure loves to build big buildings…_

Shepard took a moment to recollect himself before he proceeds any further.  He _was_ about to introduce himself to the Normandy’s crew.  The least he could do was to look presentable in front of them, not some guy who looked like he just did a running marathon.

 

It took Shepard a moment to realize that he was actually _nervous_. Shepard, the hero of Elysium, is nervous meeting the Normandy’s crew.  He was quite sure that his heartbeat was beating so loud, that even the crew could hear.

 

_No!  Get a hold of yourself, Shepard!  You got this in the bag._

Shepard closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, slowing down his heart rate hopefully.  He opened his eyes, filled with determination; Shepard walks towards the Normandy door with a stride.

 

“Decontamination in progress,” the VI chimed, as Shepard entered the Normandy’s decontamination chamber.

 

_Moment of truth._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Kaidan said, looking towards the pilot.  “What do you think, Joker?”

 

“Hmmph.  Ten credits says he’s bluffing.” Joker said in his usual nonchalant voice, eyes never stray from the screen.

 

“What, to get Pressly all riled up?  Nu-uh.  Twenty credits says Anderson really did find someone special.”

 

“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t mess with my baby and me, he can be the most ‘special’ for all I care.”

 

Kaidan rolled his eyes.  “Uh huh. And I sure _your_ baby wouldn’t mind being played by _someone_ else for a change.”

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m _the_ best pilot the galaxy’s ever known,” Joker retorts back sardonically,  looking away from the screen and glares at his co-pilot.  “Only _I_ , Jeff Moreau, worthy of piloting the Normandy.”

 

Kaidan and Joker are best friends to say the least but he can’t stand Joker’s arrogance.  Then, it dawned on Kaidan that Joker’s about to…

 

_Oh god.  He’s not about to tell..._

“I could still remember it.  The day I first laid my eyes on her.  She’s the most beautiful ship I’ve even seen…”  Joker rambled.

 

_Yup.  It’s **that** story… again._

And with that, he listened to Joker’s story on how he met the Normandy, _again_.  Once Joker starts, there’s no turning back. ( _Unless you planned on complicating it even further_ ).

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

The mess hall was packed with the Normandy’s crew.  As much as they would like _not_ to get out of their sleeping pods, they were very much would like to meet their new Executive Officer.  It’s not that Pressly was a bad XO, he was a good XO.  Probably even better than Captain Anderson himself, when _he_ was their XO.  No doubt this new XO to-be _must_ be better than Pressly, considering Anderson’s the one who picked the new guy.  But that doesn’t mean Pressly won’t back down.

“I demand an explanation!” Pressly fumed angrily.

 

“Calm down, Pressly.  Getting angry won't solve your problem.  Come, have breakfast with the rest of us,” Adams said cheerfully, patting the seat next to him.

 

Pressly grumbled.  He walks towards the table and sits down.  “I don’t know what he’s thinking.  Either I’m no longer good enough of an XO for his ship or... I-I don’t want to think about it,” he slammed his head on the table.

 

“Hey, cheer up.  It’s not like it’s the end of the world, right?”  Dr. Chakwas said, placing a plate in front of Pressly.  “Stop moping and start eating.  **Now**.”

 

Pressly sighed and pulled himself back up into a seating position.  “Yes, ma’am,” he said, pulling the plate closer.  "Thanks for the meal."

 

"No problem," she replied fondly. 

 

Dr. Karin Chakwas can be the most authoritative person, _if_ need be.  It’d be a fool to challenge her authority, especially when she’s one of the most important crew on the ship. ( _Chief Medical Officer, hello?_ )

 

“He’d better be good,” Pressly said while chewing his food.

 

“I don’t we need to worry if he’s good or not,”  Dr. Chakwas said confidently.  “And don’t talk while you’re eating.”

 

Pressly gulped his food and sighed. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm it took me a lot longer than I thought. I wasn't able to find who was the previous XO before Shepard so...yeah. So, I just winged it. Oh! The Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best was released few months ago so I thought I'd add to Joker's background.  
> P.S Just imagine Joker telling his adventure with the Normandy to Kaidan. Like the millionth time :P
> 
> Please leave a comment~ I really need your input on this! I don't know if it's bad, so-so or good even :'(

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST time *ever* writing a fan fiction. My English's decent enough for others to understand. I don't have any experience in writing dialogue and such. I'm still learning so I'll take any criticism to improve my writing so comment away :). English is not my first language and I'll do better (I hope) the next chapters to come.
> 
> P.S I don't have anyone to beta my work, I apologize for the bad quality.


End file.
